


Troth

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was ring.</p></blockquote>





	Troth

He'd been following her for two months and he still didn't understand what Whistler was talking about. She certainly didn't need any help in the slaying department, every day she was faster, stronger, deadlier. What she did need - a sympathetic friend, someone who understood - he couldn't give her. She would rightly dust him before he said a word.

He should go back to New York to his life of shadows. Instead, he spent his nights tracking her, worrying about her, dreaming about her. He stared at the ring he now wore. She would never know, but he was hers completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was ring.


End file.
